Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for supporting driving of a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
In the related art, various driving support systems for supporting driving of a vehicle such as an automobile have been proposed. As such driving support systems, there is a driving support system which displays a guide line in order to support an operation in which a vehicle is moved in reverse and is then parked within a parking range. For example, there is a driving support system which displays a guide line corresponding to a predicted passing area of a vehicle by using a rotation angle or a vehicle speed which is estimated on the basis of a movement vector derived from an image, the image being obtained from a camera provided in the vehicle.
However, in the related art, display when a vehicle is moving is disclosed, but display when the vehicle is stopped or a state of changing from movement to stoppage is not taken into consideration. If the previous guide line is displayed even when the state of the vehicle changes from movement to stoppage, there is a possibility that the vehicle may travel in a direction different from the guide line when subsequent movement is performed since angles of tires change in a case where a steering wheel is rotated during the stoppage. In other words, wrong information is provided to a driver, and thus there is a problem as a system for supporting driving.